It is the purpose of this panel study to analyze attitudinal and demographic variables of 750 respondents first studied as college freshmen in 1967. The study will assess the predictive power of the data gathered in 1967 on present fertility attitudes and behavior. We are drawing a similar population cohort (ages 28 and 29) from census tapes and we will anlalyze both the census sample and our 1967 sample using standard demographic variables. We will also analyze our sample using social-psychological data not available from the census. We will: (1) compare the census data with our sample to get an estimate of the "generalizability" of our sample, and (2) compare the predictive power of the standard census variables with the predictive power of the variables not available from census records. If the variables not available on census records are significantly better predictors of fertility than the census variables, we will suggest more use of these variables in future research.